If an access from an application of a terminal device to a service of a server device is concentrated, response performance is degraded. In order to cope with this situation, there is, for example, a technology that increases an instance corresponding to a service by scale-out in accordance with an increase of the number of accesses from an application. According to the technology, the response performance may be recovered by distributing a load to each instance.
However, since it takes time to perform the scale-out, it is not possible to cope with, for example, concentration of a rapid access.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-141574, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-283209, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-138202 are examples of the related art.